The present invention is the result of extensive, long-term research by the present inventor into leak detection methods and devices that are prevalent throughout manufacturing industries today. Unfortunately, many of the evaluation and detection methods and processes in use today are destructive, time consuming, messy, unreliable, expensive, unsafe and fail to provide accurate results. For example, water spray booths used for leak detection in the automotive industry ruin millions of dollars of vehicle accessories per year. In addition, soap bubble testing for leaks in air, liquid, or gaseous systems are inaccurate and create messes that can contribute to unsafe, slip and fall type potential hazards. Ultrasonic leak monitoring is also used in the automotive industry to detect vehicle defects and leaks. However, the hand held ultrasonic sensing devices typically used are time consuming to use and produce inconsistent results that are difficult to compare over time. Thus, the present inventor's research revealed that a method of leak detection that was more cost efficient and consistent and created a cleaner, safer manufacturing environment would be well received by the manufacturing community.
In response to the above described shortcomings, Jimmy Gayle developed the new and improved “Peripheral Ultrasonic Sensing Array System and Method” as described herein.